Imitation Ultraseven
Robot Ultraseven (ロボットウルトラマン Roboto Urutoraseben) is a imitated clone of Ultraseven created by Salome Aliens. Stats *Height: 131 feet *Weight: 30,000 tons Powers/Abilities *Eye Slugger: Ultraseven Robot can use the Eye Slugger just like Ultraseven and is just as powerful. *Emerium Ray: Ultraseven Robot can use the Emerium Ray just like Ultraseven, although it is somewhat weaker as it could barely down a plane. *Underwater Adaption: Ultraseven Robot can move underwater as if is flying. *Energy String: Ultraseven Robot can use the energy string just like Ultraseven, although it is somewhat weaker. History Ultraseven In order to conquer the Earth, the Salome Aliens decided to not go the normal route, but instead began to study and replicate Ultraseven. Recreating the warrior of good into a robot of evil, only one key ingredient was missing: the Emerium Ray. After kidnapping Dan and extracting the secrets of the attack from his brain, the aliens unleashed their war machine on humanity.As the invaders looked to leave Dan behind, to go up in flames with their island base as their robot rampages and they escaped, the hero managed to free himself. As he went on a quest to get his Ultra Eye back, he unleashed the capsule monster Agira on the doppelganger. The dinosaur-like monster was weak compared to Robot Ultraseven and, worse yet, it was confused and afraid to attack what it thought was his own master. Hiding and cowering as Robot Ultraseven beat him, the creature was returned to his capsule as Dan retrieved the eye and entered the battle. The two twins battled on the cliffs, trying to knock one another off. Soon the fight took to the sky and then the sea where, in a massive explosion from one of Ultra Seven’s attacks, the Fake Ultraseven was destroyed, allowing the real one to vanquish its evil masters also. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Gaiden Part 1 Cosmic Collision Robot Ultraseven is once agian created by the Salome Aliens but this time along with an full group of Ultra Brothers robot duplicates. He first apears with his artificial brothers confronting Ultraman Zero and an Alternate ZAP Spacy crew. While theother battle Zero on the surface Seven downed the spaceship and joined in the battle against his templates son. Zero eventually managed to get away after defeating Robot Zoffy. Robot Seven and the remaining rb\obot Ultras, caught up to him during his battle with Darklops Zero after he had lost his Zero sluggers. With all of them attacking him while Darclops Zero floated on the sidelines, Robot Ultraseven and the others were then pulled in to Darklops Zero's dimensinal energy attack to destroy Zero with the rest of the Imatation Ultra Brothers. Part 2 Zero's Suicide Zone In the space between dimension, Zero battled and defeated Robot Ace, but the combination of Robot Seven and Robot Ultraman leaving Zero in a desperate situation as he was weakend and out numbered by the evil imatation of his father and Ultraman, but the tables where turned by the intervention of Ultraman Leo who returned him his Zero sluggers. With the assistance of his mentor Zero easily escaped back to his fight with Darklops Zero. The Imatation Ultra Brothers met their demise at the hands of Ultraman Leo's and Zero's own version of the Double Flasher. Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Fake Ultras Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Robots Category:Imitators Category:Videogame characters Category:Articles still under construction Category:Stubs